


After The Curse

by joeyrz



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Movie(s), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-10
Updated: 2005-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo consoles Jimmy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Curse

_I knew this would happen_ , Bo mused as he watched Jimmy fall backward onto his bed, his face a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Jimmy, man... I warned you, didn't I?" Bo said as sat next to his friend, nudging him with his leg. "Brooke's the kinda girl... well… she goes with the jerks and bad boys and athletes. That’s why she liked me.”

“You were a jerk,” Jimmy said from behind the pillow he was holding over his face. “I thought she liked me.”

“She liked you when you were all ‘werewolfy’ and kicked my ass in wrestling. She liked that you were a jerk to me. And when you went back to being shy and sweet, she lost interest.”

Jimmy lowered the pillow in order to glare at his friend. “Thank you for reminding me.”

Bo got up from his bed, dragging Jimmy up with him at the same time. “Come on, I wanna practice this new move coach was teaching us,” he said, pushing the computer chair out of the way and clearing a space big enough in his room for them to practice.

“I’m not on the team anymore… I’m not ‘werewolfy’ either. I don’t wanna end up sad and sore.”

“I’ll go easy on you,” Bo said, a small leer on his face.

Jimmy had gotten used to Bo’s constant flirting with him by now. After what they went through to reverse his curse the young men had become inseparable and Jimmy felt comfortable enough with Bo to allow the flirting.

After a few minutes Bo had explained the move to Jimmy, and they went to take positions. The new move was going great until Jimmy lost his footing and they both tumbling to the floor, Bo landing hard on top of his friend.

Bo went up on his arms fast, having heard the dull ‘thud’ of Jimmy’s head hitting the floor.

“Are you okay?” he asked, running a hand behind Jimmy’s head to feel for blood or any bumps. Not feeling either he returned his gaze to his friend’s face. “Jimmy, answer me. Are you okay?”

“Yeah… yeah. I’m okay.”

“Oh thank God!” Bo didn’t stop to think, he just crushed his lips against Jimmy’s. A second later he realized what he had done.

He was just about to pull away, when he felt Jimmy’s hand settle tentatively on his back, keeping him in place. After a few long awkward seconds Bo didn’t move, until Jimmy started to kiss him back. Bo threaded his hands into Jimmy’s hair and tilted his head in order to kiss him properly.

 _I knew it… I knew he was gay too…_

The End


End file.
